rokugantechfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rokugan Tech Wiki
Witamy na stronie pomysłu RokuganTech, połączenia świata Legendy 5 Kręgów z technologią XXI wieku. Czy Twój daimyo aprobuje technologiczne bluźnierstwo? Arts by VBagi Sniper chick by vbagi-d3adil3.jpg Red samurai by vbagi-d3com53.jpg Avenger by vbagi-d3aqi55.jpg Koncept W związku z ostatnim artykułem zigzaka dotyczącym korporacji i zwycięstwem w Quentinie scenariusza Mateuszów Budziakowskiego i Wielgosza opisującego Rokugan w alternatywnej przyszłości (którego jeszcze nie czytałem, ale co tam, przynajmniej nie będę się sugerował) stwierdziłem, że ja też mógłbym pchnąć historię Szmaragdowego Cesarstwa 1000 lat do przodu, z pominięciem paru (moim zdaniem żenujących) wydarzeń z oficjalnej linii fabularnej. Temat nie nadaje się na WTS – nie jest pomysłem na „nowy” setting, ale nakłądką na istniejący. Muzyka! thumb|left|300pxDoji Kawazaki siedział w cieniu kwiatu wiśni, w ogrodzie na szczycie rodowej iglicy. Woń kadzidła pomagała wprowadzić się w trans, a lekka bryza świeżego (jakże odmiennego od ulicznego) powietrza rozwiewała jego białe włosy. Przed nim, błyszczące w słońcu, leżały rodowe miecze. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek spoglądał na leżącą 300 metrów dalej wieżę ze szkła i stalia, masywniejszą i niższą niż jego dom, będącą centrum władzy jego brata. Parowe promy przypływały i wypływały ze znajdujących się poniżej portów. Na jednym z tych statków znajdował się kurier, przewożący dowód zdrady do rodziny Shiba. Jeśli kami będą łaskawe, na tym samym statku znajdował się jego agent. Modlił się, aby Daidoji Suzume, który służył mu tak dobrze od lat i tym razem wywiązał się ze swojego zadania, dając Kawazakiemu dowód, którego szukał od lat… Od razu zaznaczę inspiracje – serial anime Samurai 7, film Red Dawn, anime Ghost in the Shell i uniwersalność opowieści „Siedmiu Samurajów”, przerabianej na Western i SF. A także seria Przybysz C.H. Cherrych – opowieści SF o kontakcie ludzi z zaawansowaną, feudalną i na swój sposób honorową cywilizacją. Książka zawiera całkiem inspirujące spostrzeżenia na temat tego, jakie technologie byłyby akceptowalne a jakie nie przez władców feudalnych – można je zawrzeć w prostym stwierdzeniu, wszystko co centralnie sterowane, jest dopuszczalne. Więc pociągi są super (można nimi przerzucać surowce, wojsko, czy ludzi, ale łatwo je zatrzymać), za to już samochody, z ich indywidualnością, nie. Tak samo telewizja – jako narzędzie propagandy – tak, ale prywatne stacje, nadające własne kanały i krytykujące rząd – stanowczo nie. W sumie nie sięgając daleko, na naszej Ziemi wciąż istnieją monarchie, mniej lub bardziej oświecone, ale nie gardzące pewnymi wynalazkami… Ale pchnijmy ten temat do przodu. Oderwanie od oficjalniej linii historycznej dokonam już na początku, przed przewrotem Skorpiona i sojuszem Kraba z Fu Lengiem. Modyfikacje mechaniki i nowe zasady Modyfikacje mechaniki to podstrona dotycząca wszystkich zmian w mechanice Legendy 5 Kręgów, 4tej edycji. Zmian nie jest wiele, raczej dokładałem nowe rzeczy niż zmieniałem stare. Co nowego w Rokuganie to lista ważnych dodatków technologicznych (takich jak broń palna i wszczepy) wraz z ich przełożeniem na mechanikę Legendy. Technologia - co jest a czego nie ma - czyli czy Rokugańczycy myślą o lotach w kosmos i siedzą na fejsie? Timeline Linia czasowa opisuje zmaiany jakie zaszły w Szmaragdowym Cesarstwie między wydarzeniami 1 edycji Legendy 5 Kręgów a dniem dzisiejszym. Oderwanie od odficjalnej linii fabularnej następuje już przed przewrotem skorpiona. Hida Kage szedł wzdłuż ruin wschodniej reduty z obnażonym mieczem. Respirator głośno syczał z każdym wdechem, ciężki pancerz skrzypiał przy każdym ruchu. Nie było sensu się ukrywać. Zresztą, ten goblin nie należał do najinteligentniejszych. Jego pokraczna sylwetka, pojedyncze oko i pokryta guzami skóra wyłoniły się zza zakrętu. Maska przeciwgazowa z filtrem z jadeitu skutecznie broniła przed smrodem zwyrodniałego ciała. Kage zaparł się i zaszarżował z głośnym krzykiem, który zwielokrotniony przez głośniki oszołomił goblina i wzbił obłoki pyłu ze ścian. Klany Cesarz pozostaje najważniejszym, centralnym punktem Rokuganu, kontrolującym przywileje, dostęp do technologii, transportu i informacji. Oczywiście wysługuje się przy tym Klanami, dzieląc i rządąc... Przeczytaj więcej o klanach Rokuganu. Polityka Czyli kto z kim i dlaczego, sympatie oraz wrogości Rokuganu w pigułce. Ostatnie zmiany Kategoria:Strona główna